Cloud, of the Turks
by Maxie
Summary: AU Hojo was the first to see Clouds potential and Tseng was the second. What would have happened if Cloud was a Turk instead? Cloud/Tseng Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or characters; I just like playing around with plots.

Pairings: Cloud/Tseng

Rated: R

Summary: AU Hojo was the first to see Clouds potential and Tseng was the second. What would have happened if Cloud was a Turk instead? Cloud/Tseng Yaoi

**Cloud, Of the Turks**

No one besides one ever saw the potential that the young Infantry man had and this person was unluckily enough to be a Scientist named Hojo. It had been Hojo who was ordered to help when an unknown person had messed with the cadets training gear which had then caused an explosion on the Shin-Ra training grounds which luckily enough few were hurt which was later found that a young cadet had seen the problem and had taken the gear that was tampered with and had started to run with it away from his other comrades, taking almost all the major damage and surprising had survived. All the medics and scientists had been called to the field were over twenty people were called in as heavily damaged. He had been sent to the worst damaged one but, the Commander of the group had just about demanded that the boy was seen to first since he had saved about half of the squad from more injuries.

One of the men that was saved by the boys' quick thinking had named the injured soldier as Cloud Strife, a new cadet who had just beginning training. The name struck a cord in the scientist's memory in which he had treated the child when he was a toddler in the Mountain town the boy called home. The mother had some books on the race he was very interested in, named the Celta, and so in return for helping the child that had developed a rare sickness he was given the priceless books that he wanted. He also was able to go some experimenting while he cured to child. Giving the child small doses of macko to see how he would react. It amused him that those experiments when he was a child had most likely saved his life and he decided that he would continue on in his experiments with the boy, well as soon as he healed him first.

For poor Cloud this would mean a lot of pain and loneliness to come as he would be transferred out of his squad to the professor's care as Hojo started that he had weird reaction to healing material that he would like to study. Forcing him to under go many experiments that later on would make him as strong as a soldier and far quicker. He was forced to grow up quickly and learn many things that most would never learn. He would have probably stayed there for the rest of his most likely short life if it was not for a certain Turk who happened to see the potential the boy had during a routine check up after a mission.

--

Tseng, the second in commander for the Presidents favorite underlings just happen to be in the labs for a routine check up after he was shot in a mission two weeks before when he felt something raising his awareness level. Hojo had been looking after him until another lab assistant had come and whispered something about "Project C, had escaped again." Hojo had told him he would be right back when he had disappeared through one of the many doors about five minutes ago. He would have heard 

someone coming through one of the many doors if someone had come back into the lab but, he heard no doors move so he was confused on why he senses were saying their was someone else in the room with him. Keeping himself as relaxed as possible he slowly looked around and was surprised when he still didn't find anything. But, not willing to give up on his instincts he once again looked around this time slowly and closer and was surprised when he saw just out of the corner of his eye a blonde hair slipping through a door he never heard or felt open that lead out to the hall.

Deciding that what ever it was, was a threat in his mind he quickly followed the blonde out into the hall and saw once again the blonde flash around a corner down the hall. This pattern stayed the same for many minutes until he finally came upon the blonde standing outside in the rain. Tseng was carefully approaching the subject who had walked quickly to a tree outside the lab and watched as he gracefully jumped up in the lowest branch in the tree. Tseng approached cautiously as the mysterious figure finally came into view.

A boy around 16 years of age with pure white skin and blonde uncontrollable spiky hair sat on the branch in standard medic issued blue scrubs that were a little too big for the boy. The boys face was very beautiful with clear and almost angelic complication. His slightly large almond shaped eyes were closed as he contently ran a pale soft looking hand over the rough bark of the tree. Tseng was very surprised to see such a peaceful face on the young man and quickly decided the figure was no threat. So he walked closer towards the tree. But, he stopped quickly when those eyes snapped to open to stare right at him. Eyes so blue they easily rivaled the sky on a clear summer day stared at him, not with fear but, with a sense of determination and wildness.

"I'm not here to harm you," Tseng quickly stated as the blonde continued to stare at him with out blinking. Blonde tilted his head to the side slightly and blinked in a lazy blink as the full pink pouty lips formed into a slight smirk. Faster than Tseng could see he was surprised to find himself on his back in the grass as the blonde sat on his chest immobilizing him. Tseng tried to move only to him he seemed to be completely stuck as the blonde was pressing himself down quickly over the man with an iron grip, keeping his hands approve his head still and pressing down on his knees with his feet so he could get no leverage. The blonde was pressed chest to chest with him and even more embarrassing groin to groin with the gorgeous blues eyes looking into his own.

They stayed that way for a few minutes as Tseng made no action to try in move, only lay their as the blonde boy's face take a content almost blissful look and surprised the Turk by simply laying his head down on the Turk's shoulder and snuggling into him. Complete with full body rubbing including rubbing groin against groin in which the feeling was making Tseng aroused beyond belief. He tried to shift his groin away but, the blonde tensed and once again got back in the position of holding the Turk down. So Tseng relaxed once again though the hardness he was feeling didn't remotely agree with this idea but, the blonde was definitely stronger and quicker than him so he would just have to wait for the blonde to settle down again. Which he did after a few minutes with a once again for body rub that had Tseng biting his lip to keep the moans from coming out and a constant repeat in his head of "don't move, don't move, don't move" over and over again.

After about fifteen minutes of laying under the tree with the slight rain making him and the blonde wet and cool he felt the blonde shift closer to him for warmth most likely which make the erection Tseng was trying to will down once again spring back to life as the blonde rubbed up against him once again but, after that one move the blonde did not move again for several minutes. After 

another fifteen or so minute he moved carefully and slowly to see if he would wake the man sleeping on top of him but, the blonde moved only to sink back in position.

Awhile later Tseng had finally gotten half way out form under the sleeping boy and had shifted him into curling up into his lap as he curled tighter and tighter into himself as the rain soaked through his scrubs. Cuddling the boy against him he finally was able to stand with his surprising not so heavy "kitten" as he had dubbed the boy in his mind. Tseng looked around him before coming out from underneath the tree and moving towards the path when he saw no one around, carrying the boy not to the labs but to the buildings that housed the Turks. Too curious about the boy who could easily beat him in a fight to return "Project C" back to the psycho scientist Hojo, he decided to bring the boy back to his rooms.

Quickly and with out being seen he took the elevator up to floor 13 which was a huge joke for mostly everyone in the Turks since it's an unlucky number and those who are in the Turks never retire but, usually die before their contract to Shin-Ra expires. The only Turk he passed on the way to his room was a quite Turk named Rude who did nothing but, stare at the figure in his bosses' arms in surprise. He gave one look and the Turk quickly started walking away.

Finding his rooms, he quickly swiped the key card that had been hard to get to as the blonde was in his way of getting to his pocket. He knew if anyone saw him leaning against the wall and shifting the boy in his arms around as he tried to get into his pockets would probably look laughable. But, he ignored the hit to his pride and quickly walked into his rooms, dumping the key card on the floor and swiftly closing the door. He walked part is living room towards the bedroom and bathroom. He leaned over the big bed and swiftly detracted the blonde from his body to land of the soft bed but, stopped when he heard a low growl come form the blonde's lips.

Looking towards the blonde face he realized the boy was still asleep so he moved away again and quickly stripped of his soaked clothes, leaving him in just his briefs he went to go towards the bathroom but, another growl stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see those bright blue eyes focused on him with a very annoyed look on his face to match. Tseng started to move towards the bed instead and when he reached the blonde he quickly found himself once again underneath the Blonde as he curled up in his chest. Though the wet scrubs quickly became an annoyance as they met his warm skin he slowly rolled over the blonde. Tseng was surprised when the blonde allowed, though he could feel those blue eyes watching him intensely. Not even sure if the blonde could understand him Tseng put his hands on the bottom of the blue scrub top and told him softly," These wet clothes need to come off before you get sick."

Blonde was silent for a moment before he quickly nodded and allowed Tseng to take off the top and then he did the same to the bottoms, surprised when all he saw was pale skin, no body hair, no scars or blemishes at all. He also was wearing not wearing anything underneath the pants and had bear feet. Tseng couldn't help but feel the blush rise in his cheeks at seeing the boy naked but, the blonde seemed almost unaware of his nakedness. The boy more or less launched himself back at Tseng, pulling the man down on top of him. Their chests rested against each other and once more their groins met and the blonde wrapped his legs around Tseng's waist and rubbed his face into the bigger mans chest and promptly feel asleep again.

Tseng allowed his face to rest in the blonde's spiky but, very soft hair as he too allowed himself to relax and wondered what he was going to do with the blonde. His only had two ideas, one he wanted 

the blonde for himself as a lover and the other less selfish idea was he would mostly make a great Turk. But, Tseng knew one thing for sure; this spiky little blonde was not going back to Hojo.

_Reviews will be well loved along with suggestions please._


End file.
